


Evidence

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Outsider, Phoenix Wright In-Character Kink Meme, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The key to everything is evidence. </p><p>Now, of course, there are those who think otherwise. Evidence can be lost or changed. It can be presented under false pretenses. </p><p>But in the end, evidence would not be evidence unless it could prove what needed to be proved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ic-igiari.livejournal.com/980.html?thread=173268#t173268%20) at the Phoenix Wright In-Character Kink Meme:  
>  _I've never done this before, but I'm kind of distressed at how, well, distressed Apollo J is always portrayed, especially before/during sex._  
>  Could someone write something for me that has him relatively calm, in control, kind of smooth and manly? I don't know why everyone gets the impression he's so stuttery and freaked out. On his first time, sure, but give the man a chance, he might be more talented than you think?!
> 
>  
> 
> _And the other person involved... prosecutor Gavin, please? Because that's anon's partner of choice._

The key to everything is evidence. 

Now, of course, there are those who think otherwise. Evidence can be lost or changed. It can be presented under false pretenses. 

But in the end, evidence would not be evidence unless it could prove what needed to be proved.

Gathering evidence on _people_ , now that is the tricky part. It tends to come down to luck…or the intervention of certain, erm, special abilities that some people are naturally (or otherwise) gifted with. 

For me, it was stupid, blind luck that I walked in on them.

Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. One of the rising stars of our age. Spends his nights wooing the female demographic with his band, and the days sending the guilty to jail. Cool, calm, and professional.

Rookie Defense Attorney Apollo Justice. Aside from his impressive vocal skill and amazing luck, he is usually deemed…unimpressive. Perhaps because of the way he fumbles his words when he grows nervous. No one has quite the stutter and mindless look of shock that he does.

This “evidence” paints a picture that is rather…distorted, for it shows only a facet of the entirety. And sometimes it takes information that is hidden very, very deeply — away from prying eyes and seeped in years of mystery — to illuminate the truth.

For to know Klavier Gavin, you must first know Kristoph Gavin — a man of definite skill in psychology, in manipulation, in creating chains of the very mind. And you might have to know just how skilled an actor Prosecutor Klavier had learned to be. You would have to know that, behind closed doors, a man can become very…different.

I heard crying. No, “weeping” would be the better word. It was not the sound of my daughter, but I felt compelled to investigate.

I didn’t expect to be the second to arrive.

At first, it was only a large swath or purple — Klavier’s coat. His face was buried in the arms of Apollo, who showed surprising skill in comforting. He knew just how to hug and hold, how to stroke the blond hair without mussing a single curl, and his murmured comforts were unexpectedly soft and on-key.

I cannot say it surprised me. After all, I, of all people, know what the difference can be between our lives in court and our…lives. At least these two weren’t so thick-headed.

It was Apollo who tipped Klavier’s face up and kissed him on the forehead. Klavier managed to smile a little. It was an odd pet name between them, but I can say I’ve heard worse in my time. 

Apollo’s hands were trembling, but it was the only obvious sign of how nervous he was. It was The Klavier Gavin, after all. Rumored sex god with enough notches on his belt you couldn’t find the holes to buckle it in anymore. Well, if that metaphor could apply to that chain of his.

Klavier made the first move to kiss back, barely touching the edge of Apollo’s lips, an open invitation. He fluttered those eyes the newsgirls sigh over, even if they were red and puffy. 

Apollo is nothing if not instinctive, impulsive, and passionate. It just takes him time to get his footing in a new area. But it was his hands cupping Klavier’s face, and his mouth covering those enviable lips. 

And yet…it was odd. Strange that someone with only theory would so easily overtake a man with such experience. This was the same man who could make his “Herr Blushy-Blushy” melt in the court like a schoolgirl, wasn’t it?

The silence is revealing. It is easy to hear how harshly they breathe, and to almost be able to tell, by sound alone, the first tiny forays of tongue and mouths. The noises of hands against fabric, fidgeting with buttons and zippers. They act like teenagers.

Klavier falls back against the chair, and Apollo is against him, leaning over him, covering him.

There is a strangled gasp from the blond, and a triumphant grin from Apollo.

I think it is time to leave them be. But, I muse, as I go to take Trucy out for a meal and leave the two of them alone, evidence is an interesting thing. Evidence would say, Apollo Justice would fall, blushing and stuttering, into the ever-willing arms of prosecutor Klavier. Evidence would say, they would rush into a round of heated, passionate sex without looking back.

But…evidence…could not foretell the real outcome. There is something else…missing.

Evidence cannot foretell the human heart.

I wonder if you realized this too? Wherever you are now. You, who understood so long before me that things had to change, and things had to hurt, before they could ever get better. You tried to tell me that, but, it seems it was a lesson I had to learn on my own. Perhaps…the evidence between us…would not have led us the way we thought.

I understand now. They’ve shown me what was missing in us.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the IC Meme. I'm guessing the prompter was playing Apollo, and this is a Hobo!Nick response.


End file.
